kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Blah Blah Blah (Kesha song)
"Blah Blah Blah" is a song by American recording artist Kesha from her debut album, Animal (2010). Produced by Benny Blanco, and co-written by Kesha, Blanco, Neon Hitch and Sean Foreman, it was released as the album's second single on February 19, 2010, and features 3OH!3. Initial writing of the song took place when Kesha, Blanco, Hitch and Foreman were discussing which sex talked more and which one was more "obnoxious." The song is a midtempo electropop song that speaks of men in the same way that they have talked about women in the music industry. The lyrics depict a woman who would rather have sex than listen to a man speak and features blatant come-ons throughout the song. Critical reception of the song has been mixed. The song's lyrics were met with mixed reaction by critics, some felt that Kesha's vocal delivery was effective and brash, while other critics dismissed them as trashy. A common complaint amongst critics was the appearance of 3OH!3 stating it was "superfluous". The single achieved commercial success by reaching the top five in Australia and Canada, whilst charting within the top ten in the United States and New Zealand. The song became Kesha's second top ten single in Australia, Canada and the United States. It has gone on to sell over two million copies in the United States as well as being certified two times platinum in Canada. The music video for "Blah Blah Blah" was directed by Brendan Malloy. The video follows similar suit to the song's lyrics. It depicts Kesha getting hit on by a variety of different men and she continually rejects them. Kesha and 3OH!3 performed the song on ninth season of American Idol to promote the single. Music Video The music video for the song was directed by Brendan Malloy. It premiered on February 23, 2010, on Vevo. Both members of 3OH!3 make an appearance in the video. Kesha told MTV that the video primarily involves men (described as "douchey") hitting on Kesha, while she declines their advances. "At one point," Kesha says "I get to be strapped to this harness and bouncing around everywhere, and it was really cool ... The whole concept of the video was a bunch of douche-y guys macking on me as usual, and me making them eat their toupees or other various items". Melanie Bertoldi of Billboard said that the clip was "thoroughly entertaining". Bill Lamb of About.com noted that the video "well may be her "Poker Face" moment that identifies Kesha as a seriously creative pop force to be reckoned with." Lamb commented on the appearance of 3OH!3 stating, "they have a cameo role in the video, but it really is all Kesha", "there is little doubt she has serious star power." In the first scene, outside of a club, Kesha is hit on by comedian Bret Ernst. He tries to convince Kesha that they would make a good couple, meanwhile Kesha texts someone, describing the man as a "major douchemaster". The next scene has Kesha at a bar playing pool near a man, where she duct-tapes him, later pulling down his pants, after describing him as a "tool bag" in a text message. In an arcade, Kesha pushes a man away who is making conversation with her. The third suitor attempts to serenade Kesha with a guitar, to which Kesha replies by stuffing paper in his mouth. In the final sequence, a man tries to talk to Kesha in a bowling alley. She loses interest when his toupée falls off his head and she shoves the hairpiece into his mouth, in vein of the previous arcade scene. The video ends with Kesha and 3OH!3 singing and dancing together in the bowling lanes. Lyrics Trivia *And Wonderful World Of Color Image Gallery Kesha Blah Blah Blah Sony Music.jpg Category:Animal songs Category:Animal singles Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos